Reality Check
by AshenWolf
Summary: Harry,after defeating Voldemort at age 20,leaves the Wizarding World in order to seek out the solace he has always wanted.What happens when many years later,he is coaxed into visiting the world he once loved once more?What of his muggle wife?Minor Slash.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything you recognize from the Hp series. I do own the unknowns though. So hands off!

**Story:**_Reality Check._

**Authoress:** AshenWolf

**Rated:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Totally AU. No spoilers...well, I don't think so.

**Summary:** Set years after the final battle. Harry, after defeating Voldemort at age 20, leaves the Wizarding World in order to seek out the solace he has always wanted. What happens when many years later, he is coaxed into "visiting" the world he once loved once more? How will his muggle wife react? R and R!

**AN:**_ This was written Pre-HBP. _

**_Reality Check. Chapter One: Business Which is and is not Business._**

It had been years now since Harry J. Potter defeated the darkest being to ever inhabit the Wizarding World since Grindlewald himself, and the world had gone on. The defeat of Voldemort made Harry even more famous if that was even possible and he had finally cracked under the pressure of it all. Only weeks after "Harry Potter Day", as it had been dubbed, their famous hero had tragically died. Professor Albus Dumbledore, esteemed headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and head of the freshly ousted Order of the Phoenix, had himself stood before the whole of the Wizarding World and proclaimed the tragic news to the public.

It was never revealed how he had died, but most speculated assassination by rogue Death-Eaters. Some very pessimistic wizards believed he had committed the ultimate sin of suicide; after all, there was nothing left for him to do in the world. What could top the conquering of their most feared enemy? Still, there were others, though far and few between, that thought of an alternate conclusion. It was a conclusion the masses thought absurd. Who in their right mind would leave a world that worshipped the ground you walked on by faking your own death?

As time passed, people, as most do, accepted that he was gone and their speculations died along with their acceptance. Who would have thought that the least likely assumption was the actual truth?

**17 years after the defeat. **

Thirty-seven year old Gabriel Kevin Turner sighed as he waited for his luggage to come through on the conveyer belt. He ground his teeth, as yet another person bumped into him on their rush to their scheduled flights. No matter how much he wished he was at home with his wife and kids, he knew he had to be here and take care of his business. "Business" he thought wryly. "Yea its business alright, just not the business you think it is Laura." He had told Laura, his wife of 12 years that he had to travel to Waco, Texas for some tactful relations between his boss's company and another obscure corporation. He felt bad for lying to her but he never wanted her to find out about his past.

"Finally," he muttered exasperated as he grabbed the duffle bag and silver suit case with his name tags. All he had to do now was go to the Embassy Suites Hotel and wait in the lobby for his past to walk in.

* * *

Hermione Annette Granger pulled her white blouse down and made sure her hair was in place before walking into the hotel, where she was to meet one Gabriel Turner. The only thing was that Gabriel was not his true name, at least not to her. She was one of the few people who knew who he really was: Harry Potter, her best friend and ex-boyfriend. Aside from her, Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black were the only ones to know he hadn't really perished in all the different scenarios made up by the masses. 

She was there to talk to him and even after many failed attempts, try and get him to come back to the Wizarding World. He was happy in his present life, living as a muggle, with his wife and three kids. In fact he modeled the exact same life she had with Ron, except of course for the obvious fact her life was a wizarding one.

"Hi Hermione, it's been a long time hasn't it?" She jumped in her skin. When had she entered the hotel? How did she end up standing right in front of Harry? 'Oh never mind it all. I'm here now and that's that.' She thought brightly as she shook herself and put one of her winning smiles on. "Gabby!" she exclaimed as she hugged him to death.

Harry on the other hand winced before returning the embrace full blast. "I told you never to call me that Hermione. If you must shorten Gabriel, shorten it to Gabe, but never ever call me Gabby, please."

"But Gabby is just so much better then Gabe, Gabriel. I don't like the name Gabe." She pouted as they made their way out the doors and down the streets towards a nearby coffee shop. "Ugh, no it isn't _Hermes…._" She glared fiercely at him. "Fine!" she sighed annoyed, "I'll make a deal with you. Don't you ever call me that detestable name, and I'll never again, though I'll miss it, call you Gabby. Okay?"

Harry opened the door to 'Moon-Bean's Coffee House.' "Sure, whatever you say, Hermione. So how's everybody? Have Sirius and Remus finally gotten together and everything? Or are they still oblivious to it all?" They sat in the very corner, far away from the others who were there trying to catch up on left over work from the office.

"Oh you wouldn't believe it Gabe, but they still haven't admitted it to anybody, let each other. I mean you would think that after Colin and Seamus came out of the _closet_ 'holding hands' and everything they would realize the parallels between themselves. But Sirius has always been to hard-headed and oblivious to most things as you know, and Remus is just too shy and would keep insisting to himself that his hidden feelings, that he won't acknowledge, is nothing out of the norm." She stopped as she took in Harry's ashen face. "What is it?" she inquired before lowering her voice. "Are you okay, Harry?"

The mention of his old forgotten name made it through his traumatized mind. "Colin and Seamus? Colin and Seamus? Are you being serious, really? I can't believe it. Colin and Seamus. Oh my God." He broke into a fit. He was laughing a little too loudly, which turned a few heads. She smiled and joined in with a few of her own giggles… "Yes, I was a bit shocked too. I mean about Seamus and all. Colin was pretty much a dead give-away, especially after all the attention he gave you throughout school."

"Eeeeew! That is wrong, just plain wrong." He started smacking his head as if to dislodge something. "Bad, nasty, ugly thoughts. Get out, get out, and get out." Their laughter began to die down and after a moment they were left in a comfortable silence.

"I miss this, Harry. I mean: I miss this _Gabe_. I miss you." She practically had tears in her eyes. "I mean I'm happy for you. You're married, have kids, a job, a lovely house and everything. You're not constantly under media's eye like you used to be. You're free to live you're life as you see fit and all, but we all miss you beyond belief and…and… I don't know what to do anymore. Ron thinks about you all the time. He sure misses the Quidditch, and he definitely misses your support when he tries to procrastinate on everything. I guess I…" she smiled sadly, "I guess I just wish you'd come home Har…Gabe."

"Hermione, I have this conversation every three months, either with you or one of the others. I… I just can't. Like you said: I have a life here…a wife and three kids I love and wouldn't dream of leaving behind. I even have a job I fought to get. Do you know how hard it is to get any job without a high school degree here in America? I struggled for years and if it weren't for Laura, I wouldn't have gotten my current job through her cousin, Jack. I fought for this, Hermione.

He looked around before lowering his voice and leaning slightly forward. "I even faked my own death. There is no way I can go back to that world. Never would I be able too, even if I wanted to. There's just no way and I am not going to look for one. This is my reality now. It may not be totally 'real' in the sense that I'm suppressing what I am in a way, but it's enough for me." He leaned back in his wooden chair as he lowered his eyes to the table for moment. Frustrated, he sighed, before bringing his voice back to a more normal volume.

"I'm sorry Hermione. It's not that I don't miss you guys. I do! You don't know how much I do, but I _fear_ that world. All they see me as, is a media icon. I can't step foot in any place, let _alone_ a common pub like the 'Leaky Cauldron,' without everyone wanting a glimpse at the great 'Harry Potter', their _savior_."

His normally baritone voice took on a shrilly tone, which would change pitch during his rant. "Oh Harry Potter! It's such a pleasure meeting you. Oh look here is my hand hanging out for you to shake! Oh can I have your autograph, please! Harry, Harry! Can I _please, oh please_ take your picture! You are so much cuter in person!" He brought down his hands which had gestured throughout his entire act.

Hermione, whose gaze had settled on the light brown pool that was her now cold coffee, elevated it to Gabe's stubborn emerald stare. Her smile was now resigned. She opened her mouth just to close it before opening it again and repeating the process. She wiped her cheeks that had nearly dried tear tracks and attempted a half-hearted cheery smile.

"I understand exactly what you mean Gabriel. Its not like you can just up on go. It's just a foolish last attempt. It just hasn't been the same without you around. After all, it was you and Ron who brought me out of my shell in first year and made me see that there was much more to life then a treasure-trove of dusty old tomes. Don't get me wrong, I still love books, I just realized that I would much rather spend time with you and Ron then them." She fell quiet before doing a few quick sputtering chuckles.

"Oh forget it; I'm only dampening the mood. It's Sirius' and Remus' turn next time to come and see you. I really wish you'd just let us all come at once, Gabriel. I don't see how all of us coming together to see you every three months is going to make a difference." She steeled her expressive cinnamon colored eyes onto his.

He moved around in his seat suddenly a bit uncomfortable. "I just think that if all of 'Harry Potter's' friends up and leave every three months together at pre-arranged times, people would start to get suspicious. I'm just being cautious Hermione. You can understand that."

Hermione sighed and moved a stray lock of hair behind her hair as she replied, "I do understand it somewhat Gabe, but it would be nice if the whole gang could get together just one more time."

Silence reigned between them for many minutes as they both were lost in memories of old. Just as the silence was beginning to grow strained, Harry spoke up a little hesitantly.

"Well, I…I miss them a lot. I'm not supposed to go back home for three days, but I've always had a contact number for my wife… that might be a problem…." By this time Hermione was a little more then confused she was down-right stumped at what her best-friend was getting at.

"Gabriel, what are talking about? You're rambling off on nonsense."

"No I'm not 'Mione dear. I just thought that maybe if… if I go as… as someone else, then no one would know who I was. It would only be temporary, but it would still be nice." He started pulling on his slightly shaggy light brown hair, which he insisted on changing after his assumed "death." Pulling on his hair was a nervous habit he had developed during those tension-filled days of Voldemort.

Scrunching her forehead in thought, Hermione went over his words trying to make sense of them. Just when she was about to scold Harry for being a nonsensical brat, the words hit home in a place that suddenly made some common sense.

"You mean, you're coming back? Oh Harry! Uhh Gabe. That would be so great! Sirius will be so happy and I know Ron will be too and oh Remus..." She was suddenly stopped by a hand covering her mouth and soft, "Not exactly Hermione…."

"You see, I said temporarily. Just for these few days I'll come and see you guys as an 'old friend' or something or other so others won't think anything of it." He shook his head sadly. "I won't be there permanently Hermione. The only reason, I'm giving in and going to visit at all is because I want to so much. As much as I hate to admit any unhappiness in my current life, I miss my past life almost as much as I would miss my wife and kids if they were to leave me." He dropped his hand from her now silent mouth and snorted to himself.

"If that makes any sense at all to you, Hermione."

"It does Harry. It does." Her saddened visage brightened at the thought of bringing Harry home with her and the look on the others' faces when they saw him. She quickly became quite excited, even if he was only coming back for a little while; it was much longer then he had acquiesced before. "Who knows Gabe? Maybe with your help, I'll finally be able to push Sirius and Remus together. What do you think?" Her eyes were glittering madly and Harry couldn't help but chuckle at his over-exuberant friend.

"Sure Hermione, I'll help my little heart out, though I must say that I don't think it will be easy. They are both rather hard-headed." He bit his bottom lip slightly in thought for a moment, before releasing it in favor of speaking clearly, which was rather hard to do so if you teeth were in the way of your lips moving.

"I guess I will just have to come up with another disguise then. I mean it is not like I can go in my current one. It might be linked back to me some way or another." A sudden smirk formed on his face. "Do you think the Malfoy look would be utterly detestable on me, 'Mione?"

Her eyes had widened for a fraction of a second before her mouth rushed forth with protest. "Oh Gosh! Please no Gabriel! Anything but that." She shivered at the thought of Harry dressed up as the blonde Slytherin who served as their arch-enemy during their chaotic school years. "That just wouldn't be right."

Smirk never leaving his countenance, Harry replied. "No, I suppose it wouldn't, would it?"

The conversed about what Harry would need to do in order to revisit his old life without being sighted or sensed by the magical community for some time before falling into memory lane once more. By the time they realized that the coffee house was nearly empty besides themselves, the workers, and an elderly lady sitting near the middle of the shop drinking mocha, it was almost most assuredly dark and about time for Hermione to go home to a worried Ron.

"I'll be by in the morning Gabe, ok? Around nine?" She asked as she rose slowing to her feet grabbing hold of her empty Styrofoam cup of coffee. Harry nodded in acceptance as he too ascended from his comfy chair, grabbing his own drained cup.

They walked leisurely to the door, only pausing momentarily to throw the cups away before they found themselves outside in the chilled air. Seeing Hermione quake slightly do to the temperature that surrounded them, Harry, the perfect gentlemen as always, shedded his own navy blue jacket and placed on her shoulders. Smiling gently in thanks she set forward to walk him back to the hotel.

There were no more words between them on their stroll to his temporary place of residence, but only companionable silence. Before long they reached their destination and it was time for Hermione to go. She moved to give his coat back, but he just shook his head and moved his hand in the universal sign of "don't worry about it, take it."

"You keep it for now. I'll see you in the morning anyway, 'Mione. Besides, you still have to make your way to a safe point (away from muggles) for apparition. No use in going there cold. I'll be nice and toasty inside the hotel." He smiled good naturedly as his long-time friend.

"Thank you, Harry," she said, forgetting about using Gabe for the moment. She hugged him quickly, before placing a small kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Her brown depths were sparkling once more at the prospect of his visit. "I just can't wait!" Her grin grew slightly mischievous. "Bye, _Gabby_," she said before leaving him.

Harry shook his head slightly and muttered, "I give up" before saying his own reply. "Bye, _Hermes_." He waved his hand slightly in her direction even though she wouldn't see it as she was walking away from his location.

The Savior of the Wizarding World stood there for a few moments, letting the chill seek in to his bones, in hope that it would cause some sense to be knocked into him. Why did he let his desire to see his old friends get the better of him? He had hidden all these years and now he had given in after so long of holding back? He was going soft and he didn't like it. Harry only hoped that everything would turn out okay in the end and that he would be able to come back and lead his relatively normal life with his wife and children after his "business" was complete. He just hoped he wasn't caught.

He turned around and walked briskly into the Embassy Suites Hotel only to stop dead center in the lobby. His light blue eyes widened slightly as he took in the petite figure of a woman sitting back straight in a decorative and plush chair which gave a perfect view of the hustle and bustle right out the front doors of the building, which he had just entered.

"Laura!"

His wife had hazel green eyes, which at the current moment were expressing anger and hurt which were striving to overcome the cool mask she was vainly trying to don. Her long black hair was only pulled halfway back, letting wisps frame her heart-shaped visage. A sigh of suppressed fury passed through her small nose as her full lips were pressed tightly together in a thin line.

"So Gabriel, Honey," she began in a barely discernable whisper as she forced a sickly sweet smile on her face. "Who was the woman?"

'_Shit_,' was the only word that would pass the blocked gate on his thought processes.

**TBC…This was posted: January 08, 2006**


End file.
